dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty
Kitty is Johnny 13's girlfriend and a ghost enemy of Danny's. She is voiced by Chynna Phillips. Biography Theories on Kitty's Life before Death Although there is nothing revealed about Kitty's life before her death, there are some aspects about her that imply that she lived during the 70's or 80's, such as her clothing and hair style. Her name was actually a nickname given by Johnny 13. It is possible that she and Johnny may have died in a motorcycle accident and crashed due to Johnny's bad luck. However this is only speculative. 13 Her first appearance was in the episode "13". When she got injured trying to get through the Ghost Portal, she empowered her jacket, ring and scarf so that whoever wears them will be possessed by her. Johnny gave them to Jazz, until Danny stopped him and caused Kitty to remain stuck in the Portal. Lucky in Love She possesses Paulina and dates Danny to make Johnny jealous, because Johnny's eyes were roaming to other girls during their time in Amity Park. Once Danny finds out what is going on, he and Johnny pretend to have a fight so that Kitty would go back to her former boyfriend and leave Paulina's body. This works, but when Danny takes back the Fenton object Johnny's motorcycle, Johnny accidentally reveals their scheme, which upsets Kitty. The Ultimate Enemy In the "The Ultimate Enemy" movie, her future self appears to be older, likely something caused by Dan Phantom, but she still fights alongside Johnny to get revenge on younger Danny. Girls' Night Out After fighting with their boyfriends, Kitty and Ember McLain, along with Spectra, team up and get rid all the men from Amity Park. With Danny out on a fishing trip with his father and dealing with Skulker, Jazz, Sam, and Maddie must work together to get rid of the ghostly trio. In the men-ridden world, Kitty runs a boot camp. Phantom Planet She, among all the other ghosts in the series, appears at the end of the series. Powers *'Flight': As many other ghost she is able to fly, float and hover. *'Invisibility': She can turn invisible as any other ghost. *'Intangibility': She can turn intangible as any other ghost. *'Energy Spreading/Body Replacement': She can spread her energy into her "stuff" (her clothes) in order to reform around anyone who wears it. *'Telekinesis': She can project her energy around any object and move it with her thoughts. *'Overshadow/Possession': Uses it in "Lucky in Love" to possess Paulina and date with Danny to get Johnny jealous. When she possesses someone, she can talk with her voice or with the voice of the persona she is in, as well as change the eye colors. *'Spectral body manipulation': She can change her legs into a ghost tail. *'Banishing Kisses': When Kitty joins forces with Ember McLain and Spectra in "Girls' Night Out", it is revealed that she can blow a kiss that can make any boy that it hits disappear to parts unknown. If they stay that way for 12 hours, the ones who have vanished are gone forever. However, if she blows a second kiss before the 12 hour limit, they return instantly. *'Ghost Ray': She can fire blue ghost rays, as is seen in Girls' Night Out when she sees Johnny with a human girl. *'Superhuman Durability': She can take a kick and a full blast from the Fenton Peeler, in the face without any further damage. Kitty-GirlsNightOut.jpg|Banishing kiss Kitty ghost ray 2.jpg|Blue ghost ray Kitty fly.jpg|Kitty flying with a ghost tail Kitty intangible.jpg|Kitty Intangible Kitty invisible.jpg|Kitty Invisible Kitty overshadowing paulina.jpg|Kitty Overshadowing Paulina Kitty energy spreading.jpg|Kitty spreading her energy Kitty telekinesis.jpg|Kitty telekinesis Trivia *Kitty's voice actor Chynna Philips, singer in the band Wilson Phillips an occasional actress, is the real-life wife of William Baldwin (the voice of Johnny 13). *Kitty has the same name as Kitty Kaswell, one of the main characters from T.U.F.F. Puppy, another show created by Butch Hartman. Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Femme Fatale